


Pink Camellias

by Fullmusicbard



Series: Diamonds and Dragons [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Pearl is Pink's new servant, Pink doesn't want it, Regret, This is short sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmusicbard/pseuds/Fullmusicbard
Summary: "Who sent you? Why?"A new servant for a Queen faces a challenge; notably, her Queen doesn't want her.
Relationships: Pearl & Pink Diamond (Steven Universe)
Series: Diamonds and Dragons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958014
Kudos: 3





	Pink Camellias

**Author's Note:**

> Hyacinth is Pink, if it ain't clear

Pearl didn’t know what to think. 

She was the new servant of the Earth Queen, because her first had been damaged by her somehow. She had been told by the other servants that they must not agitate the Earth Queen, though Pearl was far too well-behaved for something like that. But as she saw the Queen, she was perplexed. How could someone like this damage her servant so badly? She was small compared to the other Queens, but bigger than Pearl. She was not a regal, intimidating beauty like the others, but was instead…. cute. The Queen was sitting on a throne too big for her, and as Pearl walked in, she looked up with an expression of boundless joy, that slowly shriveled up into a look of sadness, horror, and guilt. She walked up to Pearl, and asked, 

“Who sent you? Why?” 

“I am your new servant, my Queen! I have been sent as a replacement for your first.” 

The Queen recoiled, and began sobbing quietly, curled up in a ball on her throne. 

“My Queen?” 

“Leave. Guard the door or such, just… don’t come near me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Pink camellias represent a longing for someone, which could flow both ways  
> This is super old lmao


End file.
